


Found Items

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: tv-universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Drabbles, each dealing with an item found on a run.  Mostly Daryl/Beth, with one Daryl/Glenn and a couple of gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Items

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's tv_universe community for the prompt "Ten Things". The challenge was to choose a list of ten things and then write about them. I chose "Ten Items Found on a Supply Run".

Found Items  
by Severina

01\. **Whiskey**  
 _(Post-"Still")_

Beth ducks behind the counter, comes up with eyebrow raised and a bottle in her hand.

Daryl sniffs. "Ain't no better than schnapps."

"One hangover was enough," she says with a mock-shudder. "But alcohol's good for medicinal purposes, right? Cleaning wounds and stuff like that?"

Daryl scrubs at his chin, hefts the backpack experimentally. "Have to get rid of the dishes."

Beth hesitates before setting the bottle back on the counter. "Just don't be getting no bad cuts or I'm gonna regret this decision." She eyes the whiskey speculatively. "Is it really as bad as peach schnapps?"

"Worse," Daryl lies.

***

02\. **Tampons**  
 _(Future Fic)_

Glenn stops halfway down the aisle, slaps his forehead. 

"What?"

Glenn eyes the others before leaning forward to whisper in Daryl's ear.

"Oh hell, you want the feminine hygiene section," Daryl says loudly. He takes off before Glenn is done wincing, shouting over his shoulder. "Maggie say what ones she wants? Beth likes the pink ones…"

Glenn drags his feet as he follows, sure that he can hear Tyreese snickering. When he rounds the corner Daryl is hooting over the mostly full shelves and wiggling his fingers for Glenn to toss him a bag.

He sure hopes Maggie appreciates this.

***

03\. **Pudding**  
 _(Future Fic)_

"Whoa, you got quite the haul," Rick says admiringly.

Tara ducks her head. "Got lucky," she says, digging into her backpack. "Found a larder in one of the houses, hadn't even been touched. There's enough canned rhubarb here to feed an army."

"Got any pigs feet?" Daryl asks.

Tara wrinkles her nose. "No, sorry," she answers. She roots around in her pack again before her fingers light on the item she seeks. "But I did find these… for you," she says, holding out the four-pack of pudding cups to Carl. "Nice treat, I thought."

Carl blanches. "Never again," he says.

***

04\. **Crutches**  
 _(Season Four)_

"Got you a present today, Daddy," Maggie said as she entered the cell.

Hershel looked up from the book he was skimming. "Fresh peaches, I hope."

"Not quite as good," Maggie said, holding out the crutches with a flourish. "Now," she advised cautiously, "I don't want you gettin' any crazy ideas just because we found these. You've still got some convalescin' to do."

Hershel nodded, set the book aside. "Yes ma'am."

"I mean it, Daddy."

She looked so much like her mother when she frowned. So he smiled and promised. He planned on giving himself another twenty-four hours, after all. 

***

05\. **Sweater**  
 _(Post-"Still")_

"Find anything?" Beth asks.

"Just this," he says, holding out a hand.

The sweater is pale blue, maybe a size too small. But she takes it happily, fingers the soft knit. "Thank you."

"Gettin' cold, need somethin' on your arms at night," Daryl says with a shrug.

She knows he's right, and the sweater will keep her warmer than anything they have now when the temperatures drop. But it's still with some reluctance that she peels off the vest, hands it back. The sweater is nice, but she always feels a little bit safer with Daryl's wings on her back. 

***

06\. **Peaches**  
 _(Post-"Still")_

"Maybe this is what heaven is like," Beth says.

"What you goin' on about, Greene?"

"Maybe heaven," Beth says, taking another bite of the peach and waving a hand airily, "is just a place where you have what you need. Not what you want, what you need. A peach grove, like this, so you'll never be hungry again. And all your family and friends around you, so you feel safe and loved. And music. Maybe that's what heaven is."

Daryl watches the juice slide down her chin and has to look away.

For me, Daryl thinks, it only means you.

***

07\. **Canned Stew**  
 _(Post-"Still")_

Beth finds the canned stew on its side in the back of a cupboard. That night she cooks it up over the fire, adds the pasta sauce she's been carrying around for the past three weeks and thickens it into a nice, thick broth. 

"Good," Daryl says.

Beth's face lights up, and she nudges his foot. "You know what the best thing is about this stew?"

Daryl squints. "It ain't mud snake?"

"Got it in one."

Daryl would be offended – it took a hell of a lot of work to catch them damn snakes – but it really is excellent stew.

***

08\. **Condoms**  
 _(Future Fic)_

Maggie propped the last bag in the back of the pick-up. When a quick scan of the street revealed two walkers half a block up she bounced on her heels, eyed the store and gave Daryl another thirty seconds. 

When the thirty seconds stretched to a minute and he still hadn't emerged, she darted inside.

"Daryl, there's—"

Daryl froze, one hand still outstretched to the condom display. 

"—walkers," Maggie finished. She shook her head and stalked forward, bypassing the brand he was reaching for and plucking a better option from the shelf. "Trust me," she said. "Now move."

***

09\. **Lollipops**  
 _(Season One)_

They're supposed to be for the kids, but Daryl notices that Glenn holds a couple of the red ones back. He tries for casual as he checks out the camp, then ducks behind the RV. Daryl follows after him, just meaning to tease him a little. Just some innocent fun.

Glenn looks surreptitiously around before he wraps his lips around the head of the lollipop. His cheeks hollow as he sucks, and Daryl draws in a breath, has to step quickly away when the crotch of his jeans suddenly gets tight.

He knows what will be fueling his fantasies tonight.

***

10\. **Bubble Gum**  
 _("Alone")_

"Score!" Beth says triumphantly. She stands up from the desk, fans out the three pieces of Juicy Fruit. "Want one?"

"Naw."

"You sure?"

"Can't resist blowin' bubbles," Daryl says. "Ever try to get gum outta beard?"

Beth giggles. He likes the sound of that.

"I'd trim it out for you," she says before eyeing him. "Could give your hair a trim, too. Gettin' a bit shaggy there, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl imagines her small hands smoothing through his hair, her nimble fingers working out the tangles. Closes his eyes briefly, and just breathes.

"Daryl?"

A trim might not be so bad.


End file.
